This invention is a furnishing for use in conjunction with a bunk or loft bed. In most cases, the arrangement of a bunk bed includes separated slats which support the underside of the mattress in the upper bunk. The underside of the mattress in the upper bunk is exposed and is positioned above the occupant of the lower bunk. Mattresses tend to foster and produce common household dust mites and asthma/allergy/hay fever causing material that generally falls from the exposed underside of the top bunk bed or loft bed mattress, and to showers down upon the occupant of the lower bunk. This showering of particles can be a serious problem for lower bunk occupants with asthma and/or allergies to dust-mites, pollens, animal dander, mold/mildew. Researchers from the Universitat Rovira I Virgili in Tarragona, Spain, has determined that sleeping in the bottom bed of a bunk may increase the risk of developing asthma. The bottom bunk exposes the sleeper to higher amounts of household dust mites and dust mite allergens, which fall from the bedding of the top bunk as its occupant's moves during sleep.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the present invention to provide a bunk bed system and furnishing which effectively reduce the exposure of lower bunk occupants to dust-mites, pollens, animal dander, mold/mildew, or other particles that cause or trigger asthma and/or allergic reactions.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bunk bed system and furnishing that is easy and simple to install.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bunk bed system and furnishing that is convenient to transport.
It is another object of the invention is to provide a bunk bed system and furnishing which enhances the aesthetic and psychological environment of the lower bunk.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a bunk bed system and furnishing which is capable of being manufactured of high quality and at a low cost, and which is capable of providing a long and useful life with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto, it being understood that changes in the precise embodiment of the invention herein disclosed may be made within the scope of what is claimed without departing from the spirit of the invention.